Deseas Recordar
by Llini Guisli
Summary: En la sala de Janus Thickey, Cuarta Planta del hospital San Mungo, Gilderoy piensa en su pasado y la culpa lo embarga, acompañada de su voz articulando un Obliviate. Primer Lugar del Cuarto Concurso de Duelo Literario. Oneshot.


¡Hola!  
No me aguanté, así que dejo acá el fic con que participé en el cuarto concurso de Duelo Literario. Croe que no podría estar más orgullosa de mi fic, porque con él empaté en el Primer Puesto :D Y lo siento, pero no me aguanto decirlo xD Ojalá que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Deseas Recordar**

La vida en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas es bastante monótona, especialmente para los habitantes de la cuarta planta. Todos los días, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, entrará una bruja, bajita y regordeta, con las bandejas de desayuno flotando tras de sí; por la tarde, un par de sanadores te ordenará tomar pociones, siempre variantes, para poco después retirarse cabizbajos ante un nuevo fracaso; por la noche, una vez aseados y comidos, los pacientes volverán a la cama, difícilmente concientes de cuánto tiempo llevan ya con la misma rutina.

Por eso, en el sector de Daños Provocados Por Hechizos, siempre es un revuelo recibir noticias del exterior. Y Gilderoy Lockhart no deja de participar en la excitación que estos eventos provocan, ya sea una visita o algo tan simple como una carta.

Aquel día en que, de la nada, se encontró sucio, en un lugar frío y oscuro, acompañado de tres pequeños niños que insistían en que era su profesor, fue cuando le llevaron al hospital; los únicos recuerdos que ocupaban su cabeza empezaban pocas horas atrás, en el lugar donde, según se enteró tiempo después, había trabajado todo el año.

Desde que llegó, su compañía no había cambiado casi en absoluto. Los señores Longbottom, como eran llamados en el hospital, llevaban mucho más tiempo que él en aquella sala. Con infantil atención, llegó a darse cuenta de que el estado de la pareja no variaba. Sus miradas eran siempre opacas, sin vida, y sus rostros nunca expresaban mayores sentimientos. Excepto cuando iba aquel niño.

Un par de veces por año, a lo sumo, aparecía una anciana señora y quien parecía ser su nieto —que, por cierto, Gilderoy siempre tuvo la impresión de conocer—, ambos con semblante nervioso. No es que los Longbottom cambiaran radicalmente su comportamiento, pero se dedicaban a mirar al niño más atentamente de como lo hacían hacia cualquier otra cosa durante el resto del año.

Los ojos de la mujer se transformaban, dando la impresión de brillar más; las visitas concluían con un envoltorio de papel depositado con parsimonia en las manos torpes del niño. La abuela le incitaría a botarlo, _"es sólo un papel más"_, pero el muchacho se negaría, con los ojos recubiertos en lágrimas. Abandonaban la sala, finalmente, dando la impresión de estar más tristes que al momento de entrar.

Y esto, Gilderoy simplemente no lo entendía.

Él nunca recibía visitas. La única ocasión en que esto sucedió, habían sido los mismos tres niños que vio por primera vez, acompañados por otra chica. Fue algo decepcionante, la visita de esas personas. Debían de haber estado felices de verlo, siendo él alguien tan atractivo, inteligente y encantador; había puesto lo mejor de sí para firmarles un autógrafo —¡por Merlín, un autógrafo suyo!—, y ellos no habían hecho más que evadirlo.

Durante los años que llevaba en San Mungo, los sanadores habían logrado, poco a poco, que obtuviera una leve noción de cómo había sido durante su vida. Sin embargo, eran principalmente sensaciones y efímeras imágenes que se colaban en su cabeza, nada más; se sabía importante, mas aún no descubría por qué Gladys Gudgeon seguía insistiendo en escribirle una vez por semana.

Las cartas eran un asunto aparte: recibía muchas y eso le encantaba. Al comienzo no era capaz de leerlas ni de responderlas, por lo que decidió aprender —de nuevo— a escribir.

La mayoría de los mensajes que recibía eran cosas simples: "Espero que se mejore, Sr. Lockhart, pues sus libros han sido de gran ayuda y ojalá siga escribiéndolos en un futuro cercano". Aunque al comienzo esto había sido confuso, entre carta y carta la información se colaba, y títulos de libros con una fotografía suya en la portada se le antojaban cada vez más cercanos. Así que consiguió un par y leyó sus propias hazañas.

Sin embargo… al pensar en todo aquello, siempre había un escalofrío, una breve señal de que algo no estaba bien. Lamentaba en aquellos momentos más que nunca el haber perdido la memoria, sabiéndose desconocedor de su propia vida; por las noches tendría pesadillas, una noción inexacta de la verdad oculta. Luego, su atención se desviaría hacia algún otro asunto, probablemente relacionado con letras en cursiva, fotografías en movimiento y sonrisas perfectas.

Y así pasaron los años.

Aquella noche del dos de Mayo, sin embargo, fue algo que definitivamente recordaría por mucho tiempo. Tras meses de evidente tensión dentro de San Mungo, días silenciosos y diálogos cortantes, el alboroto provocado cuando llegó una pequeña lechuza fue, sin lugar a dudas, algo de dimensiones mayores.

La agitación que se produjo permitió a Gilderoy salir de la habitación y ver qué sucedía. Las aves entraban al lugar, dirigiéndose, habitación por habitación, hasta el brujo o bruja que debía recibir su carta. Se veían desde pequeños papeles rasgados hasta sobres voluptuosos; las chimeneas estallaban en verde cada vez que entraban visitas nuevas, todas con aspecto cansado pero jubiloso. Se oían felicitaciones, llantos entre abrazos e, incluso, algún sanador celebrando.

No había orden. Se había perdido en el momento en que una voz temblorosa anunció, con voz casi nula, que _Lord Voldemort había caído_. Gilderoy, que escasas veces había escuchado o leído ese nombre, no entendía la euforia colectiva en su cabalidad: se sentía ajeno a ella, perdido en un mundo de recuerdos compartidos.

Lo único que sabía era lo que sus fanáticos le decían con las cartas, y esto no era mucho. Algo del Ministerio y aquel viejo medio loco para quien había trabajado… No es que le importase mucho, tampoco, y se enteraba sólo por lo que decía la gente, sin indagar mucho en el asunto.

Así que ahora, conciente de que debía ser parte de la celebración, entendiese el porqué o no, decidió sonreír y aparentar. El personal del hospital estaba totalmente despreocupado en cuanto a los pacientes que rondaban por ahí, a menos que estuviesen realmente graves. Abarcó a todas las personas que pudo, dispuesto a ser el mayor centro de atención por todo el tiempo que fuese capaz.

En algún momento de la noche, sin embargo, una joven bruja se le acercó y mencionó _Paseo con los Hombres Lobo_. Al instante, una extraña visión acudió a su mente: un hombre bastante mayor, de rodillas, ponía los ojos en blanco al tiempo que una luz escapaba de su propia varita. _Obliviate_. Las sonrisas abundaban nuevamente y las lechuzas aún entraban por los ventanales, se apoyaban en los alféizares y ululaban escandalosamente.

La culpa se apoderó de él, y por primera vez creyó saber la razón. Cada vez que mencionaban sus logros, era como si una pequeña astilla se le clavara, dejando una huella casi imperceptible. Dispuesto a ordenar sus pensamientos, se disculpó jovialmente y volvió a su habitación.

Sentados cerca de la esquina estaban los Longbottom, ambos ignorantes de todo lo que sucedía. Miraban por la ventana, en un gesto tan propio de ellos, los ojos fijos en un punto distante. Gilderoy se acercó a su cama y ahí se recostó, boca abajo, para que nadie le molestase.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado con el hombre; debido a la pérdida de memoria, no podía saber a qué hechizo correspondía el enunciado, y preguntar simplemente no era una opción. El famoso Gilderoy Lockhart no preguntaría hechizos por ahí, no señor. Tendría que averiguarlo… o bien esperar a recuperar toda su memoria.

En la sala de Janus Thickey, Cuarta Planta del hospital San Mungo, la vida solía llevarse así. Despertarías por la mañana cuando la bruja te llevará el desayuno, preguntándote a ti mismo cuándo volverás a ser capaz de preparar tus propias comidas; en la tarde, poción tras poción, tu esperanza se eleva para volver a caer; por la noche, caes dormido pensando en lo que sería el día siguiente. Si te esperarían sanadores o un coche de salida.

Para cierta persona, sin embargo, esto no es del todo cierto. Mientras las luces de la habitación se apagan y los sonidos se vuelven tenues, Gilderoy piensa en su pasado, atemorizado por la sensación de creciente angustia —antes inexistente— que lo embargaba ante la mención de sus obras, y que le resultaba cada vez más agobiante a medida que las pociones hacían efecto.

Aún ahora, este asunto le hace sentir confundido y le mantiene en vela, pues no puede concebir la posibilidad de que alguien como él pudiese haber hecho mal anteriormente. Le gusta la fama, sí, pero de seguro se la habría ganado. _Aunque esto no podía saberlo por seguro._ Y _eso_ es lo que le atormentaba.

Así, día tras día, semana tras semana y año tras año, el fantasma de un pasado incierto pesa sobre sus hombros, y al tiempo de develarse los fragmentos le produce una mezcla extraña de aprensión y regocijo. Porque tras su Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, membresía honoraria de la Liga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y cinco premios a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora —todo esto enunciado sin dejar de mostrar sus perlados dientes—, debía ocultarse lo que nadie podría jamás decirle en sus cartas; lo que se habría perdido en algún lugar apartado con un _obliviate_ decisivo.

Son aquellos momentos en que el desasosiego le asalta, siempre de la mano de la duda, en que Gilderoy Lockhart desea recordar… Y no queda más que esperar.

* * *

**Sobre el Fic:** Em... ¡Tarán! xD Bueno, no sé cómo les habrá parecido a ustedes... Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Si no... siempre me agrada recibir opiniones :)

Si lo leíste, Saludos y Gracias.


End file.
